Dragon Sworn
Overview The Draco Familiaris are the elites, special agents sworn to serve a Dragon Lord. Each Dragon Lord uses their servants in their own particular way, but most send their Dragon Sworn operatives on special missions that require a certain level of tact or carefulness that prevents the Dragon from accomplishing the goal on its own. Chromatic dragons, on the other hand, can never be accused of such delicacy. They too retain Dragon Sworn, although these armies of soldier-slaves bear the shameful moniker of Serpens Cacula. Serving in the Dragon’s armies, the Serpens Cacula pretend to titles like “warlord” or “general,” but in actuality they are hardly better than thugs & bullies of the worst sort. Work with your DM to determine the nature of your Dragon Lord. What are your Dragon Lord’s goals? What is your Dragon Lord’s preferred modus operandi? Does your Dragon Lord employ diplomacy? Dragons are wealthy creatures. Does your Dragon Lord exploit its riches through bribes? Or is your Dragon Lord a greedy slaver conquering anyone who gets in its way? How much control does your Dragon Lord have over you? What do you offer your Dragon Lord? Are you a specialist, engaged for your skills & expertise? Does your Dragon Lord call upon you directly, or is there a strict hierarchy, a chain of command that must be maintained? Why do you serve your Lord? Is your service part of a proud family / clan tradition? Did you volunteer for this service? Are you proud to be a member of something greater than yourself? Do you, or someone you love, owe the Dragon a debt of honor? Are you a slave? What chains you to your Lord? Did the Dragon implant an arcane bomb in your brain? * Skill Proficiencies: Investigation, Perception * Tool Proficiencies: Vehicles (land) * Languages: Draconic (if you are a Dragonborn, one language of your choice) * Equipment: The armor you received from your class is a standard issue uniform from your Dragon Lord’s army. In addition, you have a branding / tattoo / insignia of allegiance to your Dragon Lord; a small quartz crystal / ring / vine-encrusted bat through which your Dragon Lord communicates its orders to you; & a belt pouch containing 20 gp. FEATURE: DRACONIC PATRONAGE A Dragon’s resources, especially those of elder wyrms, are virtually endless. Even if you discount the Dragon’s worldly treasures, the Dragon itself is physically mighty, possesses genius level intellect, & has access to vast realms of magic. The Dragon has the best of every world. Likewise, the Dragon Lord expects you to be the best. To ensure your continued success, the Dragon Lord may act on your behalf in subtle, or sometimes not so subtle, ways. At the same time, a servant who requires too much aid is worse than useless, being nothing more than a drain on resources. The best Dragon Sworn are the ones who need the Dragon’s patronage the least. The exact form of assistance is left to the DM’s discretion. If lost in the wilderness, you may stumble across hidden caches of food or supplies. The Dragon Lord may grant you temporary possession of specialized magical / scientific equipment. The help could even be monetary, although the Dragon would expect you to repay the loan with interest, naturally. The more useful & direct the Dragon’s assistance, the rarer it is. Common goods such as food or advice might be available as often as once per day, whereas magical equipment might only be available once per adventure, & even then only temporarily. SUGGESTED CHARACTERISTICS Perhaps paradoxically for such an independently-minded people, service in the employment of a Dragon is one of the highest life callings Dragonborn can aspire to. Competition is fierce, &, as a result, Metallic Dragons have their choice of the strongest, brightest, & best of each generation. Chromatic Dragons are less picky. In fact, sometimes you can hardly say there’s anything like an organized “Dragon Sworn” system at all. Nevertheless, weakling Chromatic Dragon Sworn are quickly weeded out, as competition is literally cutthroat. d8 Personality Trait d6 Ideal d6 Bond d6 Flaw Kategorie:Hintergrund